The Skin I'm In, the Name I'm Called
by missespeterpan
Summary: Bella Swan wakes up from a comfy sleep, only to find herself in her best friend's house. Her best friend's bed. She feels quite awkward. Why? Her hair is ink black. Her eyes are electric blue, and she is called Alice. AH, slight OOC. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Skin I'm In, The Name I'm Called**

_Summary:_

Bella Swan wakes up from a comfy sleep, only to find herself in her best friend's house. Her best friend's bed. She feels quite awkward. Why? Her hair is ink black. Her eyes are electric blue. Her skin is deathly pale. Her height is 4'11", and her body is put to the name Mary Alice Cullen. Alice is Bella's best friend, and also happens to be her crush's twin sister. This should be fun. AH, T for language.

**Chapter 1 :**

Keys

**Bella's POV**

****I stared dreamily at the bright screen of my best friend's laptop. Edward Cullen smiled brightly up at me, his arm around my best friend, and his twin sister, Alice. I smiled right back, and clicked the 'next' button to view the following photo. In this one, my face smiled in some goofy grin, Edward's, smiling its crooked grin, and Alice, her eyes pressed shut and dimples erupting from the giant smile. All three of us, me in the middle, Alice on my right, Edward on my left, were sitting on the bench at the park located down the street from where both our houses sat. We looked so happy.

Right when I was about to go to the next picture, my cellphone rang. _Breakeven_ blared loudly in the quiet room, and I huffed, getting up, and grumpily walking over to it, retrieving it from where it sat on the living room couch. Who on earth would call me while I was stalking Edward's wall on Facebook?

The little shiny screen on my phone showed who.

_Edward Cullen. _Of _course_. I had to set his contact to a different song, so I would know when he was the one calling...

"Hello?" I answered, pretending like I didn't know who was on the other end.

After a pause, _"_Bella?" Edward sounded surprised to hear my voice. _What the hell? _I walked back over to my laptop before I answered.

_ "_Yeah...?" He chuckled at my questioning response.

"Oh, man, sorry Bells! I was trying to get Alice. You guys are next to each other, you know, on my contact list, since it's in alphabetical order, so..." He continued rambling in my ear, until he finally asked, "Hey, are you at my place right now?"

I nodded. Then, realizing he couldn't see, I clearly said, "Uh, yeah. I just let myself in. Why?"

He cheerfully exclaimed "yes!" and asked me if I could quickly run to his room and check if a pair of keys were on his bed. I ran upstairs, and pushed into his large bedroom. There, on his queen-sized bed, sat a pair of keys. As I told him so, he muttered a profanity.

"Dammit. Those aren't mine... Uh, Bella, since you love me _so _much, would you do me a _huge_ favor?" The butterflies in my tummy fluttered terribly when he said I loved loved him, and my cheeks went pink, even though it was a sarcastic remark. I sat down on his bed, which was quite comfy, before I answered.

"Er... it depends. Does it involve me leaving your warm house?" I knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"Yea," he mumbled. "Sorry." He then instructed me to meet him at Starbucks, with the keys, and he'd get them there.

"Why can't you just come here and get them?" I whined, not really expecting an answer, but he just mumbled that he was with someone, so he couldn't.

After we hung up, I grabbed the keys, eying them closely. They obviously belonged to a girl, or a very feminine man. On the chain hung a rainbow key chain accessory, which sparkled quite annoyingly. I grimaced at it. Why did Edward have some girl's keys? Was she the one accompanying him right now? Was she his _girlfriend_? Since when did Edward have a _girlfriend_?

I glared daggers at these keys.

While in Edward's bedroom, I glanced around. I wasn't usually permitted by Edward to be in here, so I took advantage of the time that I was. His walls were boringly white, but he had covered them in posters, and pictures of Alice, me, his parents, and people whom I had yet to meet. His large bed was pushed against the far wall, in the middle, barely taking any space, even though it was a queen. He had covered it with a dark blue comforter, matching the fuzzy carpet that lay on the wooden floor next to the bed. In another the corner across his bed was a desk, which was kept rather neat. It was piled with books, binders, notes, loose leaf sheets, pencils, Sharpies, pens, erasers, and many other school items. On the wall space above it, a large flat screen hung innocently. He also had a rather small, gray sofa sitting lazily next to a glass door that lead outside to a cute little balcony.

My eyes led, lastly, to his walk-in closet, which had its door wide open. I gingerly stepped forward into it, glancing around. He had a whole side of the closet completely made up of shirts, the side opposite, jeans, khakis, and dress pants. The farthest wall had a shelf, shoes stacked on top of each other in an order only Edward knew. Thanks to Alice, Edward's wardrobe, and mine, were filled up from one side to the other.

Getting out of Edward's abnormally clean bedroom, I walked cautiously down the stairs, as not to fall. I went over to my laptop, unwillingly closing out the wonderful picture of Edward, Alice, and me.

After I had slipped on my cozy gray pea coat– inwardly hoping Edward would be wearing his too– and made sure I had my keys, and this _girl's_, I went into the freezing cold. I practically ran out of the empty house and to my car. I was fortunate enough, for once, to not slip on the icy pavement. When in my chunky, old, red Chevy, I blasted the heat. Winter could quite be brutal.

I arrived at Starbucks, and walked in noiselessly, glancing around the vacant cafe. I spotted Edward almost immediately, perched nervously onto the edge of his chair.

And he was wearing his gray pea coat. _Score. _

I almost laughed at the terrible expression on his face, though.

He sat there, obviously uncomfortable, he was embarrassed, he was irritated, scared, and definitely nervous.

My eyes then fell on the girl next to him. Glancing back and forth between the two, I knew she wasn't Edward's girlfriend, but she probably _thought_ she was.

I walked over innocently, being Edward's knight-in-shining-armor. Even if it's supposed to be the other way around. I sat casually across from them, like I was meeting the two on a planned schedule, and Edward looked up, grinning thankfully at me.

_ You're welcome. _

The bitch coughed. "Um, pardon _me, _but this table is taken," she snarled at me, her bitter-sweet voice laced with anger. I just looked at her.

Her shiny, wavy, strawberry blonde hair fell blissfully down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled menacingly. Her pink lips were perfectly full, covered with sparkling gloss, and her cheek bones were showing dominantly with her makeup-ed-on blush. A part of her bangs fell into her face, and she blew them away like it was planned. She was beautiful. I felt really self-conscious being near someone like that.

Bitch snapped at me again. "Hey, are you deaf? Move. We're in the middle of something." She crossed her arms, glaring threateningly at me. She turned to Edward. "Eddy," she cooed, and I inwardly snickered, because he _hated _being called that, "please tell this... thing," she looked me up and down, grimacing, "to leave?" Bitch put her hand on his chest, looking nothing but desperate. I sighed and turned to Edward for help, raising an eyebrow. I had practiced doing that in the mirror.

After an awkward, fake cough, he said, "Er, Tanya, this is Bella. She brought your keys for you." He then sat up taller, shrugging her hand off himself. His confidence seemed to have grown. "Stop being so goddamn _rude_. And she's not deaf." Tanya gawked at him stupidly, surprised of the sudden, brave outburst. My stomach knotted gleefully when I realized he was defending me.

"Oh," she said, loudly and stupidly. "Sorry." She didn't look sorry at all. She impatiently stuck her hand out for the glittery key chain, her fake red nails much too long. She sighed and rolled her stupid little eyes. I handed them to her, and got up to leave.

Edward got up with me. "I'll see you around, Tanya," he said dramatically.

"No, wait!" she screeched, running over to us. Edward turned toward her, a look of uncertainty on his face. She grabbed his face and planted a big, fat, slobbery kiss on his cheek. It left a big, pink lipstick mark. She winked and said, "I so _will _see you around." My heart surged, and I grew terribly jealous. She smirked at me.

Edward shuddered, turned away, and we left together, his arm over my shoulder, sending tingles through my body. When we got outside to the chilly air, Edward turned to me and said, "Thanks for that, Bella. I have no clue how I got into a mess like that with that _bitch,_" he sighed. I giggled inwardly at our similar names to this _Tanya_. "Thanks for saving me, Prince Bella," he teased me, and I playfully bowed to him, sighing a "you're welcome". Suddenly, the tension got serious. "Bella, honestly, thank you for that. You really are the best friend a guy could have." He started to bend down, and I started to panic. _Is he going to kiss me? Oh God, oh God, should I kiss him back? Should my eyes be closed? __Maybe I could text Alice really quick, he won't even notice..._

But instead, he gave me a hug. A simple, innocent hug. I clutched him right back, greedily, screaming so freaking loud inside my head. I had hugged Edward before, but every time I did so seemed like it was the first time, over and over again. He chuckled into my hair, and I let go, not realizing that he already had. My face got pink, and I muttered a little apology.

"See ya later, Prince Bella!" he sang. I grinned stupidly and waved. I hopped into my car, pulling out my phone, and texted Alice.

**he hugged me! ahhh! it was perfect!**

Thirty seconds later, I got a text back.

**OMG get ur butt home now! I just go in, tell me all about it ;)**

I sighed dreamily, so lucky that I was friends with him. I was lucky to share classes with him, to hang out with him, do anything imaginable, as long as it was with _him_.

I started my car, realizing Edward's gorgeous Volvo was already vacant from the lot. I sighed, slowly pulling out and driving home. He hugged me... and I hugged him back. It was a simple, thank-you gesture, but to me it was so much more.

Since the day I had met Edward, which was grade seven, I had the hugest crush on him. It had developed since then, but hey. Thanks to Alice, whom instantly befriended me the minute I met her, him and I became close friends. Alice and he are twins. They were nineteen minutes apart, Alice being born first. But, even though that fact, they looked almost nothing alike, but you could still tell they were related. They both had the same eye shape, which was almond shaped. Whilst Edward's eyes were the brightest green, though, Alice's happened to be electric blue. I was jealous of them both. Mine were just plain brown, like my hair. Edward's hair was mostly auburn, but had some locks of copper. He usually wore it quite messy, pieces sticking everywhere, sporting the look that he just gotten out of bed. Only _he_ could pull that off. Alice hair was ink black, and nothing but. It was a little passed her jaw, cropped, and spiked outward perfectly. Mine was waist-length, and wavy, because I really hated my hair short. It curled terribly. Edward proudly stood six foot two inches, while Alice was only four foot eleven inches. I loved seeing them stand next to each other. I, on the other hand, was only five foot one inch. So, Edward pretty much towered over us both, and almost everyone else.

Not that I was complaining. I thought it was pretty hot.

When back to the Cullen's, I quickly texted my dad, asking permission to stay over. I knew Esme and Carlisle, the parents to these lovely teens, would not mind in the least bit. Especially since they weren't even home – they were currently celebrating their anniversary in Italy. My dad texted back a quick answer, agreeing to my plan. I found Edward just walking through the door. As he walked through, though, Alice happily skipped out, wearing nothing but her pajamas and slippers. They greeted each other with a high five. Since it was Saturday night, Alice had probably just gotten home from shopping, or working on school work at the library, and then immediately went to her room and changed. It's just what she did.

I, on the other hand, had been at after school tutoring, tutoring a _really _slow sixth grader at the Middle School. Afterward, I went to hang out at the Cullen mansion, since my dad was out doing what police chiefs did. Usually, most my time was spent at this house. I slept over here almost every day, since Alice was truly my best friend. Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents, and didn't mind in the least bit. I was like their third child.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my fella, fella, fella," Alice sang in some made up tune. She came up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, Ali," I said brightly, hugging her back. She raised an eyebrow up at me.

"I hear someone got an _Edward hug_," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I told her what had happened at Starbucks, and in the parking lot. She gasped, nodded, and giggled in all the right places. "Do you know this Tanya girl?" I asked her, hoping maybe she would, so she could give me some information. She nodded eagerly.

"She went to school with Edward and me before you moved here, she moved away the year you came. Her and Edward sort of, er, dated, I guess you could call it. I mean, they were in sixth grade, so it didn't mean too much. I never really liked her. And neither did Edward. He was just such a goddamn '_gentleman'_," she used her little fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "to be _rude_ to her and say no after she asked him out. Then she moved, and Edward was so relieved. We were never mean to her, we just didn't like her. But now, I guess she's... _back_." She grimaced on the last word.

"Oh." I thought about what she told me. So Edward didn't like her? "Does she still think they're, uh, going... out?" I asked. Alice laughed, shaking her head.

"Probably. She always came off as the desperate, clingy type. I wouldn't be surprised." Arriving back inside, we found Edward looking quite frustrated, talking quietly into his cellphone.

"No, I don't think...Yea... it's just... Okay... No!.. It's not that... All right. Bye." I heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but not the whole thing, since his tone had raised, then lowered, and repeated. He snapped his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He muttered something about having a rough night and going to bed, and then he set off down the hall, to his bedroom. Alice and I looked at each other and we both nodded knowingly.

"Bella's staying over!" Alice called after him. I heard him trudging up the stairs, and he mumbled something incoherently. "Oh, okay... well I guess we'll eat all the snacks I bought today by ourselves..." That did it. I giggled at what was about to happen.

Edward came racing back down the stairs, and when at the bottom, Alice – itty-bitty 4'11'' Alice – tackled him down.

She started yelling at him about Tanya, asking what the hell he was doing with her, and what she was doing here. Poor Edward, he didn't see what had hit him. He just lay there on his back, with Alice on top of him, pounding his chest with her little fists. He then realized what was happening and started screaming like a little girl.

I stood there laughing my ass off.

"Ali... Alice! Alice, stop!" he yelled, terrorized. "Bella..." he whined, but I just laughed even harder. I swore I saw him give me the finger. "Okay! Alice, get off me. I'll tell you!"

Alice crawled off him and stood up next to me. Tears were running down my cheeks from laughing so freaking hard, and I was clutching my stomach. The sight of little Alice terrorizing her big (size-wise) brother was just _too _much.

She stood, grinning like an idiot up at me.

Edward got up, grumbling to himself how he lived with a lunatic, but still, he was chuckling a little. Now, his face was flushed, and his hair was all messy – or at least, more so then it usually is. He looked so carefree, and so amazingly cute. My cheeks went pink at the thought of what Edward would think if he knew of my inappropriate staring.

"Christ. All you had to do was ask! Okay, so Tanya came back. She called, asked to come over, I said sure, and then I told her we weren't anything. She got pissed, left, but '_accidentally'_," he made air quotations, "left her keys here. I called her, and asked her to meet me at Starbucks so I got give them back. So, I get there... and I left the damn things here. You guys know the rest." I grinned, remembering back to what had happened just twenty minutes ago. _Our hug!_ My cheeks, for the millionth time that night, went pink. Or at least, pinker than they already were.

"What are _you _blushing at?" Alice asked, winking. I stuck my tongue out at her, elbowing her playfully.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

How was that? Okay? Ha ha, my first chapter of this :). I apologize if it wasn't too great, I just wanted to get you all caught up with like, you know, how Bella met Edward, who the heck Tanya is, blah blah blah. This chapter was mainly to introduce Tanya, who will play a huge role in the story. I have this all planned out. And the 'switch' will happen in later chapters, around maybe chapter 4 or 5? Continue to read! I will update as soon as I can!

Also, I want you guys to tell me – do you want the next chapter in Edward's point of view? There will be even more Tanya, ha ha, we just can't get rid of her! I usually don't enjoy stories that make Tanya, Jessica, or Rosalie the bad guy. Honestly, the three are not that bad!

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Skin I'm In, The Name I'm Called**

_Summary:_

Bella Swan wakes up from a comfy sleep, only to find herself in her best friend's house. Her best friend's bed. She feels quite awkward. Why? Her hair is ink black. Her eyes are electric blue. Her skin is deathly pale. Her height is 4'11", and her body is put to the name Mary Alice Cullen. Alice is Bella's best friend, and also happens to be her crush's twin sister. This should be fun. AH, slight OOC. T for language.

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV**

Sunday, the day after the Tanya incident, had gone on pretty normal. I went to church with Edward and Alice, we went shopping afterward, saw a movie, then stuffed our faces at Wendy's. It was a nice day, not including the weather. But sadly, the next day was Monday. School. Honestly, school wasn't that bad. I actually kind of liked it, but the fact that I had to get woken up at six in the morning by a hyper pixie sort of had its downsides. I loved Alice, I really did, but sometimes she was too much.

"Bella!" Alice shook me, her little hands clutching my shoulders. "Get up!" When she saw me pop an eye open, she got off me, and ran to go get my outfit from my room. Instead of camping out in sleeping bags in my room, we had made a fort in the living room, to my dad's dismay.

I groggily got up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. My eyes scanned the ancient clock above the television, and I almost cried. It was five-thirty in the morning!

"Alice!" I screeched. "What the _hell_!" I made my way up the stairs, damn those things, and stomped into my tiny room. I glared at her as she placed out different outfits on top of my bed.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked innocently, giving me puppy eyes. _Oh no, _I thought. _I'm not falling for that... _

I put my hand on my hip, looking very much like an angry teacher catching a student cheating. But this, this was five times worse! "Why did you wake me up so early? Are you planning on taking me to Canada before school?" She giggled gleefully.

"_No, _silly! I have a surprise for you!" I groaned aloud, but smiled on the inside. I tell everyone that I hate surprises, but secretly, I love them to bits.

"Um, okay. What is it?" I asked casually, trying not to sound too excited. I ran my hand over an outfit she had set out on my bed, eying the much-too-low V neck cautiously.

"Well," my best friend started, "it's not exactly a surprise... well it will be to you, but... I think you should see this. I found it under Edward's mattress." She winked at me, handing me a dark brown, elderly looking journal. It was very worn, and had a single buckle halfway down the middle on both sides, holding the pages shut.

"D-did you read it?" I gasped. This was probably Edward's journal... I kept one similar to it, but mine was more abstract, with more color to it, and also much less old. Edward had gotten it for me for a birthday gift, and told me to keep my thoughts in it. I most certainly did that.

"No. I thought we could together. It's kind of big, and old looking, so I thought he might have wrote a lot. So I got you up early so we could get a head start on it before school!"

I, with all my heart and more, very much wanted to read this journal. To open it up, and read every single thought Edward had. To read through his emotions, get into his mind, and look at things the way he did. I also secretly hoped he had written something about me, even if it was to say that I had something in my teeth one day. And I very much wanted to read this with my best friend.

"I can't –" _Yes you can. _"– it's wrong." _But so right. _"We shouldn't be doing this." _He'd never know..._

"Oh Bella, come on. Just a page?" Alice pleaded with me. She had probably thought I would be more than willing to read it, which I was, but I couldn't. It's just wrong!

"No." I took it from her, and placed it safely in my bag where she could not get it back. Alice pouted at me, but then gave up when she saw me raise my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, fine. I guess it was a little wrong of me to take his journal. I promise, if you give it back to me, I'll put it right back where it belongs," Alice sighed, looking down with a guilty expression. I pursed my lips and reluctantly took the journal back out of my bag. Alice snatched it, and placed it gingerly in her own Hollister bag. "Thanks."

I took a quick shower, and then went to choose one of the outfits Alice had chosen. I knew the one with the V neck was a definite no, as was the one with a terribly short skirt. It was twenty degrees out, and she wanted me to wear a _skirt_?

I ended up wearing a gray, short-sleeved cardigan over a black T-shirt, with a pair of Levi's. Alice had on a cute dress, with a zipper surrounded by gray ruffles, leading down the center to about right above her belly button. The top part of her dress had black and white stripes, and the bottom was a solid gray. Under this she wore a pair light gray leggings. Somehow, she had made us match. _Again. _

"Now, your _hair_!" Ali dragged me into the bathroom, and started twisting and pulling at my poor hair. It hurt like hell, but whenever Alice did my hair, it always turned out looking great, so I put up with the torture. About seven minutes later, she cheerfully said, "Okay, done. It's a french braid, I looked up how to do them last night." I looked into my reflection. My bangs were clipped out of my face, and some loose hairs were sticking carelessly out in the back. Two thin pieces stuck out the side, and were framing my face rather carefully. It wasn't too simple, but it was very cute and casual. Alice grinned proudly at me – or better, my _hair – _through the mirror. She had just put her hair in a pony tail, with her short bangs pushed to the side. Her hair was so short, I didn't even know it could be put up, but hey; never doubt Alice's skill.

I walked into my bedroom, and glanced at my alarm clock. Six thirty-seven. We still had about forty-five minutes to get to school. Alice saw my grumpy expression, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't want to read Edward's journal!" At that moment, we heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil, and he shall come," she muttered. I ran hurriedly downstairs, thankfully not tripping.

I opened the door, and there stood – ahem, _towered – _Edward. He looked very anxious, and smiled at me nervously. I smiled back, nervous now that _he_ was nervous.

"Hi, Edward," I said cautiously, shutting the door behind him. He shuffled in, wiping his sweaty palms on his dark gray jeans.

Edward ran his shaking fingers through his hair. He was extremely uncomfortable, I could tell, because he kept licking his lips. This meant his mouth was dry, and whenever Edward's mouth was dry, I knew he was nervous. He was also running fidgety finders through his hair, which was also a sign of his discomfort.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking at his feet awkwardly. "Is Alice around?" Edward glanced around the kitchen that he had entered in, but my best friend was nowhere in sight.

Alice angelically came down the stairs, and into my tiny kitchen. She was clutching Edward's journal, and I started panicking. What the hell? He was not supposed to know we had it! Alice was supposed to sneak it back under his mattress before he even noticed it was missing! _What the hell! _

At first, Edward looked mad when he saw his worn journal in Alice's hold. Then he looked panicked, glancing between the book and me. He quickly ran over to Alice, and instead of having a tug-of-war game with her, he grabbed her, swung her over his shoulder, and sprinted out. Alice was screaming and thrashing, her ignored yells most likely awakening our grouchy neighbors. And me? I stood there, the same spot I had when I opened the door, thinking to myself, _What. The. Hell. _

I vaguely stumbled into the living room to check the time again. Six fifty-two. Well, that still gives us about half and hour, right? I ran upstairs quickly to retrieve my school bag, then hurried back down to the kitchen, then to the coat closet under the staircase. I chose my warm, black trench coat, knowing Alice would approve of this choice. I also pulled on my gray knitted hat, with a single black button on it, and a pair of fuzzy gloves. Shoving a pair of random shoes on my feet, I practically ran out the door, hoping I'd catch up with Edward's long legs, but knowing deep down I had no chance. Especially in this crap weather.

Awkwardly shuffling down the icy street, I reached the Cullen's lovely home in about seven minutes. It usually took Alice about _two _to walk to mine, but with the slippery sidewalk added to my uncoordinated person, it took me some extra time. Alice caught my eye as she stood calmly on her porch. The aged journal was still in her hand. But where was Edward?

Stumbling up the two steps to get up the porch, I gasped at what I saw. Edward was laying on his stomach, grumbling rudely to himself, and Alice was _standing _on _top _of him. What the _hell_!

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "Get her off!" I chuckled, and instead of doing so, I boldly sat down on top of his back. "Bella!" he gasped again, but this time, as if I had knocked the air out of him. Did I really weigh _that _much? _Really_?

"Oh, quit your whining, you wimp. I'm getting up, but I'm not giving your _diary _back" Alice giggled to him, jumping off. I also got up, holding my hand out to help a very taken-aback Edward up. He stared at it cautiously, as if to make sure I wasn't about to pull it away and laugh in his face. After what seemed like five minutes, he grasped my hand, and, with all my might and more, I pulled him up.

"So," Ali said, as if all that had just gone on never happened, "let's go to school, shall we?" Edward and I both nodded our heads in agreement, and headed towards the Volvo.

**AN.**

All right guys, this is where it ends. Like, not the chapter, the whole story. It's been like two months, maybe more, of writer's block, and I'm kind of tired of it. Honestly, this story was going nowhere from the start, and the plot just wasn't legitimate. Twilight fics are amazing to write, because those who write them (the good ones) are actually _superb _authors, who know what they're doing. I find it rather hard to write Twilight, because Bella is a hard character, and I've been trying to write with her point of view.

Instead of doing this plot in Twilight, I'm thinking about attempting is with Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter, with all of my heart, and I think it'd be more interesting to do it like that. In the beginning, the Twilight thing seemed like a good idea, but now I'm thinking Harry Potter might be easier, and the characters aren't as tough. So, I guess just look out for a Harry Potter fic, along the same idea, in my stories!

Again, I'm sorry to anyone who actually started reading this, and liked it. I didn't like it all that much.

Jamie


End file.
